Sly Cooper's Adopted Human Brother
by Deathstroke22red
Summary: After their home was attacked Sly Cooper and his adopted Human Brother get sent to Happy Campers Orphanage. A life of thieving awaits them. This is my first attempt at a Sly Cooper fanfiction. Also the fanfic is rated M since at a later point in the fanfiction there will be some adult themes in some of the chapters. And Sly and Carmelita will be shipped later on.


_**Chapter 1: New Member To The Cooper Family**_

Paris, Outside The Cooper Home

Nighttime

Conner Cooper and his wife Mara Cooper were walking outside their home after their year old son Sly fell asleep. Conner Cooper was a Raccoon Master Thief and was part of a family line of Master Thieves. Mara Cooper was a Fox and was a member of Interpol. They fell for each other several years ago and got married a few years ago, Mara took her husband's name.

Last year their love for each other gave them a son, Sly Cooper. Today they were walking outside their home reminiscing on the old days when they were literally playing cops and robbers. "... Those were fun times and romantic times" Conner said to Mara smiling.

Mara smiled as well "Yes they were, especially that time when I almost had you on that rooftop in Venice" she said with a grin. "And I escaped by kissing you and while you were distracted handcuffed you to one of the poles on the rooftop" Conner said smirking. Mara was just about to reply when they heard crying.

"That isn't Sly, I know what he sounds like when he cries" Mara said. "It is coming from this way, come on" Conner said to her. They followed the crying to it's source and gasped at what they found.

In some bushes a bit away from their home was a baby, that looked to be almost a year old. They also noticed the baby had no fur but had some hair on the top of his head. They then noticed he had a flat face and didn't have a tail.

They crouched down next to the baby as he cried, his crying subsided when Mara picked him up and started shushing him and sang a lullaby which soon put the baby to sleep. "Who'd leave a baby out here ?" Mara asked Conner. "I don't know but what should we do with him ? We can't leave him out here" Conner replied to her.

Mara thinks to herself and comes up with an idea. "Conner maybe we could be his parents" She said to her husband shocking him a bit. "Are you sure about this Mara ? This may leave you out of work for more time" Conner replied to his wife.

"Yes I am sure" She replied to him smiling down at the baby in her arms. "Okay if you're sure about this then I'm okay with it…" Conner said to her as he looked down at the baby "...What should we name him ?" He asked her. Mara thought about it and decided to name him after her father. "Richard his name will be Richard" Mara said smiling as they started walking back to the house.

Sly's POV

Paris, Cooper Home

Daytime

3 Years Later

Me and my younger brother Richard were sneaking into the kitchen. "I'll keep watch while you get the cookies" Richard said as he went to the entrance of the kitchen which didn't have a door. As he kept watch for our parents I climbed onto the counter and then I grabbed the cookies from on top the the fridge.

I climbed down from the fridge and me and my brother went to our room to eat the cookies. We started eating the cookies when I heard our parents coming upstairs, I quickly hid the cookies. A minute later and mom and dad opened the door seeing me and Richard reading.

Dad smirked and went downstairs while mom stayed in our room and crossed her arms she knew we took the cookies. "Sly did you and your little brother take the cookies that were on top of the fridge ?" Mom asked me. "No we didn't mom, we've been here reading" I say smiling innocently.

"I see, Richard did you two take those cookies ?" Mom asked him as she smiled sweetly, I silently gulped knowing that was the only thing that could get him to confess. He looked down sadly "Y-Yes we did mommy" He said with sadness. I couldn't blame my brother for confessing since if mom wasn't smiling like that then he wouldn't have confessed.

"Thank you for being honest sweetie" Mom said to Richard before looking under my bed and grabbed the cookies, she gave us each one cookie and went downstairs. "I'm sorry for telling her Sly" Richard said sadly and I could see he was about to cry. "It's okay Richard I'm not mad at you" I said as I came over to him and hugged him before we ate our cookies.

That night we were in the living room with dad while he showed us the Thievius Raccoonis and he asked me that even in my thieving years to watch over my brother. "Don't worry dad I'll always be there for Richard" I said as I put my arm on Richard's shoulder. Then we heard a knock on the door and our dad got up to see who was there.

I got a bad feeling about this and grabbed Richard's hand and took him to the closet and hid before closing the door. After a few seconds we heard fighting, I held Richard tightly and had a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet so we wouldn't get caught. I peeked out but was still hidden enough so I couldn't be seen, I watched as a Frog, a Bulldog, a Alligator (I think Miss Ruby was an Alligator), a Panda, and what looked like a big metal Owl defeated dad and I his again not wanting to see anymore.

We stayed in that closet for what felt like a few hours in case those 5 were still here. We were a bit thankful when we heard the sound of sirens from Police Cars. Then the closet was opened and a wolf cop gasped seeing us.

Richard's POV

Happy Campers Orphanage (I am certain that was it's name)

A Week Later

We approached a orphanage and I stayed very close to Sly. Sly had a cane and a hat while I had some of the books we had in our room. Sly smiled at me "It's gonna be okay Rich, I won't leave your side" Sly said to me and I smiled a bit.

Author's Note:

This is my first try at a Sly Cooper fanfiction. Also the next chapter will have Sly and Richard meeting Murrey and Bentley. I am also open to ideas on how they should meet.


End file.
